


not invincible

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [40]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Bruises, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>I have a prompt if you are still accepting them? Basically I've felt sorry for Ben ever since watching the @The Table | Curried Fish and Chips episode where Jamie was being a bit of a dick, could you write about Mike telling Jamie to stop it or just generally comforting/helping Ben? Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	not invincible

Pressing a gentle kiss on the bruise on Ben’s stomach, Mike growled in his mind. How dare Jamie to hurt his boyfriend.

“Does it still hurt?” he murmured and looked up from where he was perched between Ben’s legs.

“On contact. And when I move too much.” Ben told him, playing with his hair in slow movements, making Mike hum and smile. Brushing his fingertips over it, Mike had to talk to Jamie. And when Ben wiggled under him, pointedly looking at the fingers still sliding over the blue purple coloration of skin, he could not imagine how he would not kick Jamie's butt for this.

“Sorry.” He whispered and smoothed his hands over his hips around his ass to lift him up into his lap. Leaning back over to Ben, he brushed a kiss along his jaw line up to his ear.

“If I hurt you, say something, okay?” he told him and felt the nod against his face.

 

* * *

 

“Jamie!” Mike called as he walked into the studio the next morning, Ben at home for another hour, save and warm in the mass of blankets and pillows they had, filled with a warm breakfast and steaming tea.

“Yes?” the man peeked around the corner with his big grin, making Mike bristle.

“I need to talk to you.” He said as he came closer, hand already wrapping around Jamie's upper arm to drag him away and into a separate room.

“What's up, Mikey?” Jamie asked, probably wanting to follow it up with a bad pun but Mike interrupted him.

“Don’t even think about hurting Ben ever again.” Mike went up close to Jamie, poking his finger into his chest.

“He is not invincible, as much as I liked him to be. But even if he was, you have no right to hurt him, okay? Nobody has.” Jamie nodded, his eyes sporting something akin to fear.

“And if I find another bruise on his skin that came from anything besides lovemaking you will find yourself in a bad situation. You’ve got me?”

“Yeah. I understand.” Mike slapped him on the shoulder before walking out of the room.

“Good. Now that we that got sorted…”

* * *

 

“Jamie was oddly nice to me today.” Ben said, basking in the afterglow still while Mike was wrapped around him, limbs thrown over the body beside and now beneath him.

“Oddly? Really?” Mike rasped out, peppering kisses along the line of Ben's shoulders, hiding his face in the sweaty skin there.

“So nice and not punny. Didn’t even hug me.” Mike smiled in victory, cuddling closer.

“You dislike his hugs.”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t good. I just said it was odd.” Ben argued and giggled when Mike let his fingertips wander over his side.

“Stop it, you monster.”

“Never.” Mike mock yelled and rolled them over, pressing Ben close to himself.

“Not as long as I am your monster.”

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
